


The Promise of a Knight (when family also means home)

by CandiceWright



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Celebrations, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Fest, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: Looking at the bottom of his now almost empty cup, Gwaine couldn't help but remember the days when he used to wander the Five Kingdoms aimlessly, with a sword in his hand and a thirst for adventure.The knights get together to celebrate the anniversary of the retaking of the citadel after Morgana's betrayal.
Relationships: Gwaine & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine & Knights (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Gwaine Fest 2019: Holiday Exchange





	The Promise of a Knight (when family also means home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartet/gifts).



> To [Jus](https://olympain.tumblr.com) for the Gwaine Fest 2019. Thank you for the amazing prompt, I hope you like the result!

Looking at the bottom of his now almost empty cup, Gwaine couldn't help but remember the days when he used to wander the Five Kingdoms aimlessly, with a sword in his hand and a thirst for adventure. He had thought it the best way to live at that time, stumbling into the unknown with unyielding curiosity, not being afraid of the time when death decided to come to claim him. After all, he hadn't had a reason to live, a purpose in the greater scheme of things. He had just roamed the world, gambling his money away, getting into pointless fights just to prove his swordsmanship was still the best.

And then he met Merlin. The boy who despite looking like a gust of wind could blow him away had spoken up against a group of brutes and ended up getting himself and his friend and, as a result, everyone else in the tavern into a fight. He had been amused at his foolishness, but soon he started admiring his bravery. He almost wished he could be like him. Of course, he hadn't been counting on the fact that he might have been a servant to the Prince of Camelot, and his opinion of nobles obviously wasn't the best. But, as most good stories often are, it was a whim of destiny to cross their paths. Soon he found himself wanting to fight on their side and if that meant protecting a prince, then so be it. He had gotten used to it and he couldn't help but feel disappointed when he had to leave. 

But then they had met again, and to save the Princess from the Perilous Lands, no less. And that's when his admiration for Merlin was carved into his heart and he knew he would give his life for him. He finally found someone he could be proud to call a friend. Because what kind of man would cross a dangerous wasteland not knowing how to fight only accompanied by a pitiful drunk to save another man who more often than not treated him like dirt? The best kind, Gwaine had found out. And while the Princess could definitely be obnoxious at best and cruel at worst (even if he didn't mean to), he also found in him a reason to fight, a noble worth dying for. That's why, when Camelot was taken by Morgana and her immortal army, he had jumped at the opportunity to protect the kingdom who had at last given him a home. 

After that, things just kept getting better. He became a knight, though Arthur's motives for knighting him of all people were a mystery to him. He made even more friends, which, once again, he couldn't understand why or how. Camelot was now his home, he realized with a smile on his face. Not the kingdom itself, though he'd grown to quite like it. But the people who lived in it. Lancelot, who was noble and kind and would do anything for any of his friends; Leon who was loyal and true and would give his life for the King he'd grown up with; Elyan whose compassionate heart often got him into trouble but also made him very easy to like; Percival who despite his intimidating appearance was probably the kindest soul he'd ever encountered; Arthur who might struggle with being a Prince sometimes and Gwaine would surely mock him for it but that only made him more human; and lastly Merlin who against all odds was always at Arthur's side, through whatever peril he put himself through, who would die a thousand painful deaths if that meant saving one of his friends. 

_What a weird family I found myself_ , Gwaine thought as he gulped the last drops of his ale. 

A big hand patted him on the shoulder and a cheerful voice said, “Gwaine! You're already here!”

“Where else would I be?” he told Percival.

“Come on, let's move to the table. The others should be coming soon,” the other knight responded.

Once they were seated the others started coming in. First, it was Leon and Elyan, who had recently returned from being on patrol together. Then, it was Lancelot who looked like he'd just finished training and, knowing him, he probably had. They all gathered around the table and ordered a couple of drinks. They were on their second round when they heard the familiar sound of banter coming from outside the tavern

“How is it you still manage to take so long with your chores? You would think that after all these years of practice, you would be able to do it faster.”

“Maybe if you didn't give me so many chores I would finish earlier.”

“And miss your incessant whining?” Arthur surveyed the room before his eyes stopped at the sight of all his knights already there.“Hello, everyone,” he said looking at Merlin with a smug expression on his face. Merlin and Gwaine both rolled their eyes.

“Hey, Princess. Merlin,” the knight said.

“Well, now that everyone's here, we can get started.”Arthur sat down besides Leon and pointed at the chair next to him so that Merlin would do the same. The Prince ordered two drinks and started talking and laughing with his men, for once, feeling like one of them. Gwaine couldn't help but smile at the image. 

When they considered they were sufficiently drunk, though still too sober in Gwaine's opinion, Arthur stood up and asked for everyone to quiet down. “It's time to talk about what we're here for, ” he declared and started speaking solemnly. “One year ago now, we faced one of the hardest challenges this kingdom has ever witnessed. We were betrayed by someone we all considered a friend and we lost control of the citadel and, as a result, of Camelot. We had to flee and all hope seemed lost. I thought I'd failed as a King before I ever got on the throne. But I learnt then that sometimes strength doesn't come from power but from loyalty. All of you stood beside me, not letting me lose hope. That's when I realized that, as a good friend said, ” he looked at Gwaine, and nodded. “nobility is defined by what you do, not what you are. Because of this, I made knights out of all of you-”

“Not all,” a witty voice remarked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you, Merlin.”

“I'm just saying.”

“Merlin?”

“Shut up?”

“You guessed it.” The knights laughed. “As I was saying, I knighted you and that day, we sat as equals in the Round Table of the Ancient Kings. Today, we sit together again to celebrate the victory against Morgana and her army and the retaking of the citadel. To celebrate that we're still alive, and we still stand side by side. And I'll ask you now to say if you'll continue to grant me your loyalty, if you still want to be part of the Round Table. If you desire to leave, I wouldn't blame you. But if you stay, you'll continue to risk your life for me, for Camelot and for our people. In exchange I'll promise my loyalty to all of you because for me, as I hope is for you, every single one of you here today is not just my friend, but my family as well.” All of them were silent for a moment, clearly moved by the Prince's words, until one of them stood up.

“You know I will always fight by your side, like I have been since we were kids, ” Leon said. Arthur smile and nodded.

Lancelot spoke next, “My dream always was to become a knight. You gave me that and, as long as you'll have me, I promise to protect this kingdom with my life.”

“You taught me honour and gave me a purpose. I will never be able to repay you, but I can certainly try.” The knights chuckled and made noises of agreement.

“I would do anything to protect my home and Camelot is the best home I could have asked for, ” Percival stated.

When Gwaine didn't make a move to speak Arthur asked, “Gwaine?”

“I think Merlin should go first, ” he responded. Arthur seemed confused, but he complied.

“Alright then. Merlin?”

“Well, I've always said you were a prat.” The whole table erupted in laughter except for Arthur who was doing his best to hold back a fond grin (but wasn't really succeeding). When everyone regained their breaths, Merlin started again. “But I knew pretty early on that you would be a great king. I remember going to you during the first week in your service and telling you a rather ridiculous story about snakes coming out of a shield. But you believed me. Mind you, when we couldn't give evidence you sacked me, despite being right, ” the knights laughed again. “But your first reaction wasn't to dismiss me and it was then that I knew who you truly were. You still have things to improve on. You have a really bad temper in the mornings, you rarely listen to me, you're too quick to anger, you never talk about your emotions-”

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“Yes, right.” They smiled at each other. “But I believe in the king you'll become. And only death would be able to take me from your side.” Everyone was silent and, if Gwaine hadn't known better, he would have said Arthur looked like he was about to cry. Feeling that tension, Merlin added, “You're still a clotpole, though.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur said trying to sound annoyed but missing by a mile.

The Round table then turned to look at Gwaine. He didn't stare back. Instead, he grabbed his glass and took a big gulp out of it before saying, “Well, here goes nothing.”

He took a deep breath and then started speaking.

“A few years ago, I was lost. I had no family, no home and no purpose. I became the image of what I always wanted to be; a brave man and a great fighter. But it wasn't who I was, it wasn't true. I feigned confidence and charm as I made my way through the Five Kingdoms. Everything that I had once taken for granted was now gone and I felt, for lack of a better word, empty. I didn't know I had fallen so I couldn't find out how to get back on my feet. Then I discovered this,” he said gesturing around the room, “I met all of you and I realized what it truly meant to be alive. Up until that point I'd been a dead man walking. But now, I have to agree with all of you. Camelot is my home, our home now and I never thought I would be able to say that. But, if Camelot fell and we had to find a new place to live, I would still have a home. Because home is family and, as the Princess said, you guys are my family.” The group gaped at Gwaine. Some of them were holding back tears (though they'd never admit it) and others looked at him with pride and admiration in their eyes.

“That was beautiful, Gwaine, ” Merlin said.

“Yes, well, don't get too used to it. I think I had one too many drinks.”

“Just one?” Merlin asked and the knights laughed. 

They soon fell into lighthearted conversation again but their promises and vows shifted something in the air that no one could quite explain. Their bond had become stronger; now not only brothers by spirit, but by word too.

After spending the evening in a similar manner, with food, drinks and laughter, they finally retired for the night. They each went to their chambers happier than they ever remembered feeling and blissfully unaware of the trials that were about to come. Gwaine laid down on his soft bed, feeling comfortable and warm (and not only from the drinks for once). 

_What a weird family I found myself_ , he thought as the veil of the night covered him, guiding him to the sweet darkness.

_But I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, drop a comment!


End file.
